


Die Welt ist schlecht

by charlottefrey



Series: My lil ginger baby and his cute lil emo [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stand, Phasma's sneaky, Tattoos, meet awkward, post bad break up, tears and kisses for hux, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night in the club, Hux wakes up next to a stranger with someone's name tattooed over his heart and resolves: The world is bad (which is the title translated to english).<br/>but maybe it isn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a song by the amazing, ever awesome Die Ärtze, one of the seriously famous and good German bands there are. I will try and find a transcript and a translation to the song "Die Welt ist schlecht", because it will show you what kind of stuff i worked with.  
> i hope you like it!

Hux woke with a skull splitting headache and a dry mouth. He didn’t even try to sit up, rather he stayed in his vertical position and took the cigarette fag still dangling from his mouth and threw it aside. He sighed. This wasn’t his apartment. And he was naked he suddenly realized.

With a groan he bit his lower lip. Grandpa Tarkin would say now: “The world is a bad place.” But Grandpa Tarkin was a WW 2 veteran and back then the world had been bad, but whatever.

Hux turned his pounding head and saw a man beside him. He was beautiful, though heavy with muslce. His face was odd, yet terribly handsome and Hux refrained from reaching out to brush a (presumably super soft) lock of his dark hair off his face. His shoulders were tanned, the sort of tan you get from working outside. But it didn’t hide the many moles flecking his skin.

Then Hux’ brain began to register another pain in his body (fortunately not his ass, that would have been uncomfortable). Looking to his chest, there was a heart on his left breast, a simple black and white tattoo. A name was written on a banner below it.

   “Kylo.” He mumbled into his non-existent beard. Then he looked over to the man. That gorgeous hunk must be Kylo then. Still, there was the question of how the fuck he had gotten here in the first place. And the issue with the tattoo of course.

Phasma had dragged him out last night, so much he knew after all. They went to a notorious gay bar in town, The Knights of Ren. Even though Hux couldn’t quite remember, Phasma had said something that there was a tattoo shop just above the bar. Whoever needed that, Hux had said the last night (or was it last night? He wasn’t so sure after all).

He had seen Kylo immediately. The beauty of him just mesmerized Hux. Now the memories got a little fuzzy at the edges. Phasma had vanished with one of her chicks and left Kylo and Hux alone. He couldn’t quite remember choosing the tattoo, but the pain of the needle. Apparently after that, Kylo had dragged him home and they snogged until…Hux maybe had fallen asleep.

But he didn’t throw up, or at least couldn’t remember it.

Kylo shifted beside him, humming softly in his slumber. Maybe it was time to politely sneak out. And find somewhere to get that blasted tattoo off. And maybe move to a different town to avoid bumping into that gorgeous motherfucker by accident while shopping. But sadly Kylo woke fully.

Blinking, he first adjusted to the low light and take note of Hux in his bed. A lazy, seductive smile spread on his features and Hux willed his dick to stay down.

   “Hey pretty man.” Never mind the smile, the voice of that man. Hux would have listened to this man if he would read Faust and get off on it.

   “Morning.” He replied. “Would you mind terribly if you could point me to the bathroom?”

   “Jeez. Could have woken me for that.” Kylo said and brushed one hand over Hux’ head. “Down the corridor last door on the right. And try not to fall over anything on the way there.”

Teasing was apparently a kink for Hux, because he was seriously considering snogging the living daylight out of this man instead of running away. But thanks to his iron hard resolve, he stood up and searched for his pants.

   “Go naked. It’s no use.” The gorgeous creature in bed said and Hux turned to look at it. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked. Plus I will help you sort out the clothes. But later.” Kylo yawned and stretched and Hux was momentarily mesmerized by the 6 pack becoming visible as the blanket slipped off his body.

Hus fled.

 

* * *

  

When he returned, Kylo was still in bed, but more awake than before. Hux walked over to him, slightly self-conscious, but the other just pulled him into bed and gave his chin a lazy kiss.

   “Hux, do you remember much from last night?” He asked gently.

   “Not much, but the most important things.”

Hux’ mind was otherwise occupied than to think of last night. Because he had just found out, that Kylo had the softest skin ever, while his hands were roughened up. Perfect combination.

   “mmmh. Same here.” Shifting a little, so their faces were on the pillow and Hux’ legs over Kylo’s the other grinned. “How about you take a shower while I clean up here. You can have joggers of mine and a shirt. And underwear if needed.”

Hux flushed, despite himself being not one to turn red at an innuendo.

   “Thank you.” He said a little stiffly.

Kylo immediately back paddled.

   “I’m sorry, I come on too strong, that’s one of my faults…”

Hux lifted a hand to politely interrupt the oncoming ramble.

   “Shut up.” He said gently. “I am the one with the name on my chest.”

Both looked down. Kylo laughed and kissed Hux’ forehead.

   “I like it. It’s very beautiful.” One of Kylo’s fingers traced the heart gently.

   “Just like you.” Hux said, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

The silence stretched on for a bit and then Kylo pulled Hux’ chin up to fully kiss him on the lips. Hux shuddered with the intensity of Kylo’s gaze.

   “Sneaky bastard.” He said against Hux’ lips. “And here I am worrying about coming on too strong.”

   “You are… _coming on_ …too strong.” Hux said back and slipped of off Kylo and his hardening dick.

   “I’ll hand you the clothes in. Towels are in the blue cupboard!” Kylo shouted behind him, not sounding the least bit offended.

 

* * *

 

 

After the shower he found the clothes, a neat pile containing one black, slightly washed out T-Shirt, grey joggers with ‘Vader Baseball’ on the side, socks and surprisingly underpants that fitted and were sparkling white.

   “Did the underwear fit?” Kylo asked, standing in the super clean kitchen, making eggs.

   “Yeah, thank you.”

Kylo laughed and turned to him where he stood slightly uncertain in the doorway.

   “Rey bought ones too small for me when I send her on an errand run. They are new, so you can keep them. Washed an’ all.” Kylo’s smiled was infectious.

   “Thank you, that’s lovely.” Hux replied gently and stepped into the room completely. “What are you doing?”

   “I’m making eggs, I didn’t know if you were vegetarian or vegan…”

Tear burned in Hux’ eyes and he clapped his hands over his face, as if he could keep them from spilling over his cheeks. Kylo nearly dropped the pan as he put it off the stove and came to hug him.

   “Hux, what’s going on? Are you crying because of…”

   “No.” Hux said weakly. “It’s just…” Another wave came over him and his knees went weak.

Kylo slung his arms even tighter around his body and started to hum a song, gently rocking Hux as the man cried. When he finally calmed down enough to speak, Kylo made him sit on the high table and have a cup of tea.

   “I only cried because my long term boyfriend broke up with me. Snoke was…We were together for three years and he never did something nice for me, not even on my birthday. And you…you just made breakfast, lend me clothes…” Hux squeezed his eyes close.

   “Hey.” Kylo took Hux’ hand. “If that asshole treated you like that, then you should not cry over him.”

   “That’s exactly what Phasma said to me.”

   “The tall, blond woman you came with last night.” Kylo asked and turned to grab some kitchen paper. “I have to tissues for your princess nose, sorry.”

Hux snorted, very princess-y indeed. Joining in his laughter, Kylo went to get them breakfast while Hux used the kitchen paper.

   “Yeah, that’s Phasma. She used to beat up bullies in my elementary school. That’s how we became friends.”

   “She protected you?” Kylo asked and put down a plate with eggs, toast and tomatoes before Hux.

   “Nah. She beat me up after I picked on her little sister. The first and only girl that ever beat me up. Nowadays she teaches self-defence classes in the Gay Village.” Hux smiled at the plate. “Thank you Kylo!”

   “No problem.” Kylo gave him a radiant smile. “And what do you do?”

Maybe the world wasn’t such a bad place after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos (you can give kudos without account) and commenting!  
> There may be more to this fic, if i get some encouragement (I have loads of projects running at the moment and need to determine which one of the most needed one!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song text!

Am Morgen mit 'nem zweitem Kopf aufgewacht,   
die letzte Kippe noch in meinem Mund.   
Die Selbstachtung kam mir abhanden letzte Nacht. 

Sie hat jetzt 'nen anderen, das ist der Grund. 

Das Hämmern in meinem Kopf läßt nur noch Schemen zu,  
von der Erinnerung, die mich plagt.  
Hinter geschlossenen Lidern fällt mir wieder ein,  
was mein Großvater in solchen Fällen sagt.

Und ich wette er hat Recht.  
Die Welt ist schlecht!

Ich riskiere ein Auge, denn direkt neben mir,  
spür' ich die Nähe der unangenehmen Art.  
Da liegt ein tätowierter, muskulöser Mann.  
Er ist nackt und wirklich furchtbar behaart.

Außerdem schmerzt mein Arm, "Ach, Du Scheiße, was ist das,  
'ne Tätowierung, wo kommt die denn her?"  
Da steht "Eigentum von Johnny" eingerahmt von einem Herz,  
und Johnny, das ist wohl der.

Jetzt weiß ich, Du hast Recht.  
Die Welt ist schlecht!  
Die Welt ist schlecht!

Bevor ich verduften kann hat Johnny Frühstück gemacht,  
frischer Saft und weichgekochte Eier.  
Sowas hast Du zu unserer Zeit doch nie Zustande gebracht,  
nicht mal zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier.

Weil der Gedanke an Dich mich wieder traurig werden läßt,  
nimmt Johnny mich in seinen starken Arm.  
Da überkommt mich ein überwältigendes Gefühl,  
und mein Herz wird wohlig warm.

Zwar ist die Welt oft schlecht,  
doch auch gerecht,  
doch auch gerecht.

Die Welt ist schlecht!

 

very rough 10-min translation that would give my english teacher a right and true heart attack because it's so sloppy: 

 

In the morning waking up with a second head

The last fag still in my mouth

My self-worth has left me last night

She’s got a new one now.

  

The pounding in my head only allows me to see blurry

Of the memory that pains me

Behind closed eyes I remember

What my grandpa said in such cases

  

And I bet he was true

The World is bad

 

I risk to look, because right next to me

There is a closeness oft he uncomfortable sort

There is a tattooed, strong man

He is naked and really hairy.

 

Adding to that, my arm hurts, „Oh shit, what’s this,

A tattoo, where did that come from?”

Written there “Property of Johnny” framed by a heart

And Johnny, that’s this guy.

  

Now I know, you were right

The World is bad

The World is bad.

 

Before I can sneak out, Johnny has made breakfast,

Fresh juice and boiled eggs.

Something you have never done in out time together

Not even for my birthday party.

 

Because the thought of you makes me sad again,

Johnny pulls me against his strong chest.

When a glorious feeling comes over me,

And my heart turns warm

 

The World may be bad,

But it’s just

But it’s just

 

The World is bad


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their relationship progresses, Kylo thinks a lot about Hux' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you made me write another chapter!  
> I really enjoy this AU, probably because there is so much relatable stuff in here. I made Rey and Finn the adopted kids of Luke, because...i can! I really like the idea of Luke being this kind of free-spirited kind of guy who just doesn't want a 'normal' family. Which he kind of is already in the movies.

Hux was…different from anyone Kylo had ever been with so far. He was polite and orderly. They knew each other since two months and they tried to meet up nearly every day after Hux’ job. Being the CEO of First Order Entertainment was hard he assumed.

He had met Phasma too. The tall, blond woman had given him a long hard look and just that had been terrifying for him to simply nod before she said anything. Her grim smirk was reply enough. Hux had found it terribly embarrassing that his friend had been such a weirdo to his…what exactly were they? Lovers? Boyfriends? Convenient sacks of meat?

   “You have that look again.” Rey said calmly and threw a candy wrapper at him. His cousin arched her eyebrow.

   “Quit that, or I’ll tell Luke about the mess in your room.” Kylo said back and sneered, just for the fun of it.

   “As if he’d do anything. You know that he thinks himself more like a guardian than a parent to Finn and me!” With a self-satisfied smirk, Rey leaned back in her chair.

   “Yeah, yeah.” Kylo huffed a breath out. “Why are you eating candy for breakfast anyway? You’ve been in American too long.”

Rey replied with a light giggle and walked out of the room, picking up her phone on the way out. He heard her talk as soon as she entered her room. Finn and his American cow-boy-friend Poe then. Kylo sighed.

What is he and Hux then? He should probably talk to him about that. They did talk, a lot. About life and what Hux’ dream used to be and how he and Phasma went on a trip through Norway and Sweden two years back. In turn Kylo had talked about his work as a carpenter, his dead grandfather and his bad-ass mother. And his passion for guitar music.

And they snuggled while watching movies a lot. Kylo assumed it was just a thing Hux’ liked to do. The red-head was slighter than Kylo and clearly needed physical closeness. With a sigh he stood up and put his mug into the sink. Hux was an entirely different kind of broken than Rey or Finn. Kylo’s eyes trailed over the tiles on the wall up to the many postcards Rey had taped there.

He jerked back to attention when his phone pinged. It could only either Oerda or Hux, no one else texted him. But when he looked down on the screen, it turned out to be the latter.

_I won’t be making it tomorrow. But if you are free on Friday that would be lovely. Sorry, but one of our clients changed his meeting so… Really, I’m sorry._

Kylo frowned. That was another issue with Hux. He apologized for everything and nothing. With an angry feeling in the pit of his stomach he walked out of the room only to bump into Rey.

   “Whoops…What are you pissed about?”

In way of replying, Kylo held out his phone. Rey read the text and pulled a face of her own. Her eyes wandered to Kylo.

   “Call him. It’s better to settle this over the phone than text.” Rey huffed. “And find whoever made him apologize for everything and make _him_ apologize for everything.”

   “Thanks for the dating advice.” Kylo said, partly meaning it, partly being sarcastic. But still pissed pretty much. “And why are you here, I thought you would talk to Poe and Finn?”

   “Connection broke. They will call back when they have wifi again.” Blowing him a kiss she returned into the kitchen.

Kylo went into his room and flopped on the bed, still looking at his phone with a frown. He dialled up Hux’ work number.

   _“Laul Tarkin, Secretary to CEO of First Order Entertainment, how can I help you?”_

   “Hello, Ms Tarkin. I am Kylo Ren and I’d like to talk to Hux.” There was a tiny inhale, not really a gasp, but still audible, at the mention of Hux’ first name.

   _“Mr Ren, I will see if I can get Hux on the phone for you. Please hold for a few seconds.”_ Overly cheerful music started in his ear as he waited.

   _“Hey Kylo.”_ Hux sounded worried and stressed.

   “Hey there.” Kylo made sure that the smile he wore on his face was audible in his voice. “I just wanted to call that Friday works just fine. No worries about tomorrow. I am looking forward to seeing you in three days, love.” Until now he had refrained from using nicknames, but now it felt like the right time.

   _“Okay.”_ Hux said after a brief silence. _“Really I am sorry…”_

   “Shush Hux. You don’t have anything to apologize. I’m fine with it, it’s work and I’d very much like my boyfriend awake when I meet him.”

Hux gave a quick nervous laugh. Kylo flushed when he realized what he had just said. He was about to say some more, when Hux’ giggle interrupted his train of thought.

   _“Kylo…is that what we are?”_ He sounded delighted and seemed to barely hold his emotions from exploding all over his boss desk.

   “I guess?” Kylo said and laughed himself a little. “I could also say we’re dread companions, but that sounds overly dramatic, does it?”

   _“Yes.”_

How those three letter could sound so content and happy was beyond Kylo, but his heart soared at this little admittance of affection. He brushed one hand through his hair.

   “Hux…I’d love to talk to you on the phone like a love-sick teenager, but we both have work, don’t we?” He heard the other laugh. “I look forward to Friday. Your place?”

   _“Yeah…Too bad. Working is for losers, eh? But yes, my place if you can.”_

   “Sure. Have fun!”

   _“You too.”_ Hux laughed and then the call was disconnected. Kylo hid his face in his hands and sighed.

He was falling for this man so hard he wouldn’t survive this.

 

\------------

 

At Hux’ place, Kylo smoothed over his dark jeans again before he rang. He liked Hux’ place, it was modern, but he felt like a giant dog knocking things over when he entered the small hallway. But Hux’ smile made up to the uneasy feeling in his chest.

   “Hey.” Gently Kylo leant down to kiss Hux, who put his small hands on his shoulders. Their moment was interrupted by Hux’ work phone ringing.

   “Motherfucking pisspot.” He swore under his breath while Kylo slipped in and closed the door.

   “Yes.” Hux said strained. He let the called talk for a few moments before he scoffed and turned to walk into the living room. Kylo followed meekly when Hux suddenly began ranting:

   “Mister Norwell, I will tell you one thing. It’s half past six on a Friday night, are you seriously expecting me to be in my office at such an hour. I am human too. And I am certainly not putting up with something this minor after office hours. This matter can wait until Monday morning when I am in my office again, call me at eight if you must, but not tonight! Good evening!”

Hux pressed _End Call_ and shut the phone down, his face still slightly red and angry. Kylo looked at him with surprised eyes, he had never seen such an outburst from Hux.

   “I’m sorry you had to witness this.” Hux said as he set the phone aside. “I…I get very angry when someone bothers me or does dump things.”

   “So why aren’t you angry at me all the time. I mean I do stupid things…” Kylo was shut up with a kiss from Hux.

   “You do adorable stupid things…boyfriend.”

The colour now rising in Hux’ cheeks was not anger. Kylo found himself blushing and looking away. He swallowed.

   “Yes?” He asked.

   “You are incredible.” Hux said quietly. “And that’s the amazing thing about you.” Stepping closer, Hux leaned on Kylo’s chest. “I sometimes wonder why your last partner didn’t tie you up in the basement instead of letting you go.”

   “Because Oerda is smarter than that.” Affectionately Kylo kissed the top of Hux’ head. “She knows that people need sunlight and her basement has no windows.”

   “Really?” Hux pulled back and looked at Kylo.

   “Really what? Are we really talking about my ex-girlfriend? Or does she really have no windows in her basement?”

   “Both a little.” Hux said and stepped back. Kylo felt a stab of irritation and worry.

   “I haven’t talked about her, because she is now more my wingman than my ex-girlfriend. We’ve been together…Jesus…six years ago and parted on equal terms. She’s…not my type anymore…in fact she’s been the only girl I ever had feeling for. And I thing that was more of a platonic crush I had on her back then. And yes, she has no windows in her basement.”

Hux looked at Kylo with empty expression. There was fear and worry boiling in Kylo’s chest. Had he done something wrong?

   “Hux.” He said gently. “I haven’t had a proper relationship since her. Fuck, I haven’t had proper feelings for anyone but you since two years.” Taking Hux’ face into his hands, he sighed. “I know this might be a little much, we’ve been together since two month…but I really really care for you. If I fall for someone I fall properly and hard. And I never fell harder than for you.”

   “Kylo…” Hux looked up at him, expression oddly hopeful and yet worried.

   “Hux. I love you.”

A shudder went through Hux and he let himself fall into Kylo’s arms. With a swift movement, Kylo pressed Hux against himself. He felt the hands clutch at his back and the tears on his shirt.

   “Kylo.” Hux said and pulled hi face free from Kylo’s chest. “You are so sweet, it hurts me. I care for you too. Laul said I was happier after the phone call the other day. You made me happier.” There were tears running down on both their faces and Kylo tasted the salt on his lips when he smiled at Hux.

   “I love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Hope you liked it! I will see whether or not i will post another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing two OC's: Oerda and Laul! Hope you like them  
> It's basically some more world-building and a new idea for sexy-times :D

Hux rolled over to see Kylo next to him in bed. He sighed and reached over to brush a stray lock aside. Kylo was the definition of a sea-star-sleeper. One of his legs was tangled up with Hux’ and one of those strong arms was wrapped around his waist. But Hux enjoyed this physical closeness to him.

It was easy. Like snuggling-up-to-Phasma-during-platonic-movie-night-easy. And already that had taken him months getting used to. By that point he had known Phasma for a pretty long time and Phasma was a kraken, giving hugs to everyone around her, sometimes even strangers.

Kylo stirred while Hux toyed with his fluffy hair. After last night’s confession, Hux felt easier and sort of calm. It still made him giddy that Kylo loved him too. When he thought about their conversation last night, he sighed. He really wanted to know Oerda.

   “What’s the matter?” Kylo asked, voice sleep slurred and eyes blearily opened.

   “Just…” Hux sighed again and Kylo turned on his side, retrieving his leg and pulling hug closer. “Oerda…”

   “Oh Hux.” Kylo kissed the top of Hux’ head, morning breath rushing over Hux’ face for a second. “Don’t worry about her. She’s…special to me, I admit it. But neither of us has feelings for the other anymore. In fact, Oerda has been in a committed relationship with one of my mates since three years and they are about to get engaged. But don’t tell her, it’s a surprise.”

   “I know.” Hux said pressed and closed his eyes. “But I…I’m kind of jealous, I think.”

   “I don’t blame you.” Kylo said quietly. His voice was soft and he rested his cheek on Hux’ head. “I will call her to meet up with you, okay? So you see her and that she is no threat to you. Actually she wants to meet you.”

   “Really?”

   “Yes. She treats my life as her personal soap-opera.”

That got Hux giggling and Kylo joined in.

 

\------------

 

Oerda swung her long braids over her shoulder. She grinned at Hux.

   “It’s wonderful to _finally_ meet you.”

Hux wasn’t sure what he expected. Certainly not a girl whose dark red hair was bound back with skeletal hand-hairclips, deep black eyes and a floor length gown.

   “I think you are a little bit too much for him, darling.” Her boyfriend, one of the guy in Kylo’s band, said with a laugh.

   “Bollocks!” Oerda said back. “Has Kylo told you that I am the singer of the band?”

   “Yes, he said something along the lines of that.” Hux felt out of place with the amount of strange people in the training room. All of members of Kylo’s band were looking fairly strange and most hadn’t even given him a second look after he was introduced to them. The room itself already was something special: Musical instrument covered literally everything other than the two stools he and Oerda occupy. His eyes flit over to where Kylo helped setting up the drum kit for the slim guy in kilt.

   “You are cute.” Oerda said. “I mean you and Kylo. I can see that you care for each other.” Her smile was slightly warm and he noted that her eyes crinkled in the corners, messing up her finely drawn make-up.

   “I leave you two to give dating advice to each other.” Her boyfriend kissed her cheek and walked off to help Kylo and the rest.

   “Ignore him, he’s acting as the tough guy in front of strangers, though he’s actually quite the softie.” She laughs softly. “But honestly, you and Kylo being an item has changed him a little.”

   “What do you mean?” Hux asked, the question coming out a little too panicked.

   “Don’t worry.” Gently, the woman sets her hand on his forearm. “It’s just…he is calmer, more relaxed. He used to be full of anger and lose his control. You must know he lost his mind when his grandfather died three years ago…Anakin was the centre of the family and with him gone, everything sort of fell out of place.”

   “He said something about his uncle not handling the death of his grandfather well, but never said anything specific about himself.” Hux said, feeling a little uncomfortable with Oerda sharing this piece of intelligence with him.

   “You should better talk to him personally about that. But enough about Kylo, tell me about yourself.”

   “I think you know that I am the CEO of First Order Entertainment. It’s pretty much family business, my secretary is in fact my cousin. But we’re doing just fine for our needs. Sure it’s not always fun and games, but I enjoy working there.”

Oerda nodded along and asked a few questions, until Kylo came over and put one arm around Hux. Both stopped talking and looked at him.

   “We fixed the drums as well as the rest of the equipment. There nothing hindering us from doing the first record tomorrow.” Kylo tightened his grip on Hux’ waist and the other leaned against him sub-consciously.

   “That’s awesome.” Oerda lifted both her thumbs. “We’ll get going then!”

Slowly everyone filtered out and soon Hux and Kylo were the only ones left in the room.

   “How did you like them?”

   “They are…intense?” Hux said and looked up to Kylo with a slight frown. “But very nice.”

   “Yeah…” Kylo laughed. “They are intense. But very nice and friendly. I met most of them through concerts and festivals. And what about Oerda?”

   “She’s very nice. I like her.” Hux said with a small smile.

   “That’s lovely.” Kylo kissed the top of Hux’ head. “But now I am hungry. Lets go and grab something.”

 

\------------

 

   “Hux. There is someone for you.” Laul interrupted Hux’ lunch break two days later. He looked up and frowned.

   “I am on break.” Hux told his secretary and watched her close the door and walk a few steps forward.

   “He said he’s your…worse half?” There was a tiny smirk on Laul’s lips.

   “Wipe that off your face!” Hux said and blushed a little bit. “Bring him in.”

   “Sure… Should I tell the other’s to leave?”

One glare from Hux got her giggling and rolling her eyes as she walked back out. Soon the door was opened again and Kylo walked in. Tight black pants and black shirt under a white suit vest. When his eyes travelled up over the muscular body, he felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

   “What are you doing here?” He said it a little to harshly. “Sorry…” Hux inhaled slowly. “I am just surprised that you’re here.”

   “Hey it’s fine. I mean I was probably interrupting you at work…” Kylo flushed like a teenager. “I just…wanted to ask you…if you wanted to take lunch with me?”

With wide eyes, Hux looked up at Kylo. The embarrassed blush on the other’s cheeks made the man behind the desk light-hearted. He stood and walked around the desk. Gently Hux took the others hands into his

   “Damn Kylo, you are adorable.” Hux said gently and kissed Kylo’s cheek. “Sure I will go and have lunch with you.”

Their moment was interrupted by the door being opened and a man entered. Hux didn’t release Kylo’s hands when he turned his head to glare at the intruder.

   “Don’t you have doors where you come from? Ever heard knocking?” Hux said sharply and slowly released Kylo’s hands to turn at the man. “I am on lunch break if you have anything important talk to Ms Tarkin about it.”

   “I am so sorry…I didn’t mean to intrude on you…” Backing out, the man closed the door with a panicked expression.

   “I think I just came in my pants.” Kylo said flatly. “You are incredibly sexy when you get all boss-y.” Hux turned, worry written over his face.

  “Really? I usually am not strict in anything but my work life. You heard me on the phone the other day and I thought…”

   “You are thinking too much Hux!” Kylo said gently and pulled his boyfriend close. He rested his forehead against Hux’. “You are sexy just the way you are. And if you are willing to use your ability to boss me around in bed, it’s only to out benefit.” Kylo leaned closer, whispering into Hux’ ear: “You’d be hot as hell as a power bottom.”

A full body shiver when through Hux and he bit his lip not to moan out loud. Kylo smirked and Hux saw it out of the corner of his eye.

   “Didn’t you two plan to go out for lunch?” Laul’s voice interrupted Hux’ racing thougths. The CEO of First Order Entertainment slumbed against his boyfriend in shock while Kylo started giggling.

   “Laul!” Hux told the solid chest in front of him. “Why do you…” He didn’t finish, chosing to trail off.

   “Get out. I will try and keep this show running while you are out. Have fun.” She winked and was gone with a swirl of her long red hair.

   “Laul is kinda cool.” Kylo said with a soft laugh as he snuggled Hux closer.

   “She’s my closest relative. And we’re related.”

   “Do you mean that means you are cool too?”

The playful wack on the head Kylo received was answered with more giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
